pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympic Stadium
Olympic Stadium is the ??? world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released along with ??? update. The chapter is set in 1896, when the first Summer Olympic games began at Athens, Greece. This world take place in a stadium, where zombies is competiting for the prize. With the appearance of the plants, this is becoming a war between Plants and Zombies. This is also the first (and maybe the only) world that have three special attack. The first one is in Part One (Ten minute rush) which will make all Athlete zombies run faster than normal. The second one is in Part One (Bungee Incoming!) which will make 5 bungee appear in 5 random tile. The third one is in Part Two (Fire Out!) which will make the background's big torch turned off, and there will be a string of fuel in the ground. After that, 3 Athlete gargantuar will appear each 10 second and won't stop until the torch have been lighten again. The main gimmick in this level is obstacles. There are three type of obstacle: wood, ice, stone. Wood is weakest, and stone is toughest. It will block shooting plant's pea. Better use lobbing plant, mate. (MISSING_STADIUM_AUDIO_) Game Description Are you ready to get the Olympic cup? It's time to show the zombies you are strong with the help of your plant! Be prepare for one of the biggest sport festival ever! Levels: Brain Buster Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. Appear in Day 3, Day 10, Day 19, Day 26. Save Our Seed In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. Appear in Day 15 Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato and Stallia), sun-producing plants and some other certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. Appear in Day 9 Locked And Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. Appear in Day 8, Day 14, Day 29 Column Like You See'em Column Like You See'em is a conveyor-belt mini-game. The different is that all plants occur in a column. If one or more spaces in the column are occupied by other plants , no plant will appear there. Because the player can plant up to five plants at once from each seed packet, the entire level consists of five huge waves. The game goes almost immediately to the first huge wave upon starting the game and in each wave, the zombies come in large groups. Appear in Day 5, Day 25 Bungee Frenzy Bungee Frenzy is a mini-games which make all zombies are dropped by Bungee Zombies rather than coming from the edge of the screen. During the waves, Bungee Zombies will drop down and attempt to steal some of the player's plants. Appear in Day 12, Day 20 Cannon Party Cannon Party is a mini-game that place using Cob Cannon as the main attack plant (not counting Instant-kill). The player will also give some other plant to help you in defense the house and also plant Cob Cannon again if a Cob Cannon is eaten. There are no Lawn-Mover, but there are a new power-up called Butterized that help you stop some zombies. Appear in Day 22, Day 30 Gallery (MISSING_STADIUM_IMAGE) Walkthrough Not now. Trivia * Bungee is the only *sport* that didn't appear in Real Olympic Miscellaneous: Gatling Pea: Shoot 4 peas toward to zombie Pole Vault Zombie: Run very fast, jump over one plant, then revert the speed to normal. Doom-shrooom: Create very big explode, but will make a crates Slow Motion Powerup: Make zombies become slower for 15 seconds Fungi-lob: Lob fungus in 3 different lane Soccer Zombie: Shoot ball when reached 6th lane. Then the ball stay there as obstacle. Bungee Zombie: Steal plant from sky, but stay before stealing for 5 seconds God Pea: Shoot a big pea every 5 second Zomboni: Make an ice trail, and let Bobsled Team come in Cob Cannon: Take 2 space, shoot a big cannon that do large damage. Roll-o-nut: Wallnut that rolling, like the one in "Wall-nut Bowling" minigame Archer Zombie: Shoot plants from the distance. Butterized Powerup: Butter some zombies in 5 second. Pumpkin: Can be plant on another plants. Act like a Wall-nut Tennis Zombies: Shoot tennis ball to plant. If racket is broken, its speed will increase Tree Of Wisdom: Act like Tree Of Wisdow from PvZ1 Umbrella Leaf: Block Bungee Zombie and other projectile Basketball Zombies: Act like Basketball from PvZ1 Zombot Olympics Finale: Have these attacking method: * Summon zombie * Throw disc in one lane * Shoot multiple disc like Banana's PF * Stand like NMT Boss * Put multiple obstacle to the lawn Dialogue Day 1: (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Whoa, so many spectator. But where are we? Penny: We arrived to a random Stadium, from the very first Olympic Crazy Dave: So, we are going to get the cup and master the race! Penny: Careful, there are zombies, which can block us Crazy Dave: No problem, we have our Gatling Pea partner right there Crazy Dave: Just let he handle everything, and we can go to the finish line (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 3: (Penny appear) Penny: Warning: Detected a massive amount of zombies ahead! (Crazy Dave appear) Crazy Dave: No worry, we have Doom-Shroom here Penny: But he will leave a crater, which we can't plant on Crazy Dave: As long as it kill all zombies in contact, it's fine Penny: Why? Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M CRAZY Crazy Dave: Doom-Shroom is love. Doom-Shroom is life (Crazy Dave leave) Penny: Well, heed my warning. (Penny leave) Day 4: (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I heard a sound. Is the competition beginning? Penny: Indeed. Everytime a clock sound is hearing, the zombies will faster Crazy Dave: How long will it last? I'm exciting! Penny: 10 Seconds Crazy Dave: Aww... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 5: (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor Crazy Dave: I have some notification Crazy Dave: We will plant in a different way Crazy Dave: 5 in a row is the easiest way to kill a horde of zombies Crazy Dave: Good luck. (Crazy Dave leaves) (After player complete the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Ohh... What is it, Penny? Penny: As I know, this will help us slow zombies down Crazy Dave: Great! Time to slow down! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 6: (Penny appears) Penny: I have a feeling that something is falling (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Is it taco? Penny: No, but rather something tough Penny: It appear in three form, wood... Penny: ...and ice and... Crazy Dave: Well nevermind, I will wait for taco then (Crazy Dave leaves) Penny: ... (Penny leaves) Day 11: (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: I detect a very dangerous zombie Penny: It come from the roof, boucing and steal plant Crazy Dave: Well, sound cool Penny: Better careful, we will lost some plants soon (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 12: (Penny appears) Penny: Now zombies won't walk from the side for this time (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: So how can they go in? Penny: Bungee Zombie will drop they down Penny: They can steal some plants, but only during huge wave Crazy Dave: That doesn't matter. Better use Chomper now. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 13: (Penny appears) Penny: The bungee terror won't stop you here Penny: They will come out whenever they want to go out, in a large group Penny: You really careful, because we can't find a really good plant to defend it yet. (Penny leaves) Day 15: (after player obtain the note) Penny: It look likes we have been inviting to one party Crazy Dave: And look! It says no zombies! Penny: Do you remember the time at Pirate Seas when we have been trapped? Crazy Dave: I don't care, plus we have our plants army! Crazy Dave: Let's head to the party! Penny: Not again... Day 16: (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Well hello there, my fellow guest Dr. Zomboss: Our menu are ready, just missing some thing... Dr. Zomboss: Brain! It's brain! You guessed it! Dr. Zomboss: Give me your brain, and our party is ready... Dr. Zomboss: Well, if you don't bring it yourself, we will do it ourself Dr. Zomboss: See if you can pass this one! (Dr. Zomboss dissappears, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Uh-oh Penny: See? I didn't wrong! Crazy Dave: At least, our fellow plants is ready Penny: Well, TIME TO FIGHT! Crazy Dave: FIGHT FOR OUR BRAIN! Uhm... I mean taco (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 17: (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Well, does this guy look familiar to you? Crazy Dave: If no, then you didn't see we fighting in Surburbia Crazy Dave: If yes, you should know how do it work Crazy Dave: Anyway, let me explain it for you (Crazy Dave leaves, tutorial begin) Day 19: (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Well, why don't we playing play Bowling in Olympic? Penny: Sound cool, but how? Crazy Dave: With that Roll-o-nut right there Penny: Is Bowling a Olympic sport anyway? Crazy Dave: No... Crazy Dave: Nevermind, let's get crazy!!! (Crazy Dave leaves) Penny: ... Penny: Oh and by the way, sometimes torch will be out of fire Penny: If that happen, there will be 3 Gargantuars in the lawn Penny: I recommend you let they lit the fire again, it's when they put the fire in the dust Penny: Good luck anyway. You don't like gargs, and neither do I (Penny leaves) Day 20: (After player get Arena of Score, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: It's a ball! Penny: It mean we can start our match! Crazy Dave: Wait, isn't the ball a food> Penny: No. You can't eat it. Crazy Dave: Ok. Let's get score! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 22: (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Time to get crazy Crazy Dave: You have 5 Cannon Crazy Dave: Look like you got ready Crazy Dave: Well, fire at zombies! (Crazy Dave leaves) Day 26: (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Have you got any idea about blocking bungee yet? Penny: Luckily, yes. We have Umbrella Leaf right yeah Crazy dave: Great. Show them what does it do! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After player get Tree Of Wisdom, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Ahh! Tree Of Wisdom Penny: Do you have any memory with it? Crazy Dave: A lot. We used to talking together Penny: Well, then you may know what does it do Crazy Dave: Well, we will explain it in the Garden. Crazy Dave: See you all later (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 30: (After player get the note) Crazy Dave: The last competition! Winner get a prize! Penny: Wait, don't say us you are going to join! Crazy Dave: Yes! I will join! For the sake of taco! Penny: ... Day 31: (Dr. Zomboss appear) Dr. Zomboss: Well well well, lady and gentleman Dr. Zomboss: We have two competition, David and me! Dr. Zomboss: The winner will get the prize Dr. Zomboss: Well, no need to mention anymore, you all know I will win Dr. Zomboss: It's just about how long will we complete this Dr. Zomboss: Let's see, how long will I defeat gardener! Dr. Zomboss: See you soon, after I got the victory (Dr. Zomboss dissappear, Crazy Dave leaves) Crazy Dave: We should not the Zomboss win! For the sake of taco! (Crazy Dave leaves) (After player defeating Dr. Zomboss and receiving the trophy) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: We did it! Neighbor! We did it! Penny: This, is... UNBELIEVABLE! Crazy Dave: It's time to party for the victory! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr.Zomboss dissappear) Dr. Zomboss: It isn't possible, it isn't possible! Dr. Zomboss: Ok. I admit, you got me once again Dr. Zomboss: But, in the next time, it won't happen anymore. Dr. Zomboss: I will be back, and stronger than ever! (Dr. Zomboss dissappear) Arena of Score: (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Ready for your match? Crazy Dave: It should be exciting, but first, please get one of my card Crazy Dave: There catd can help you, and can also harm you Crazy Dave: So, choose wisely. (Crazy Dave leaves)